


Neighborhood Watch

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Twink Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: What's a guy to do?





	Neighborhood Watch

The neighbor kid, that snotty little twink next door, Dean or whatever the little shit’s name is. He’s taken to “laying out” in his backyard every afternoon after school, before the rest of his family gets home. He’s supposedly “tanning”, but five minutes after his back hits the grass he’s got his hand down his pants. Every damn day. It’s disgusting. It’s _illegal_. Castiel should call the police. He totally should. He absolutely would. Except that he’s got a really _excellent_ view of it from his upstairs bathroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> This image is from [onlybriefs](http://onlybriefs.tumblr.com/post/114575881195).


End file.
